<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There by Orbitch99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289117">There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orbitch99/pseuds/Orbitch99'>Orbitch99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But only when the time comes, F/F, First Kiss, First work - Freeform, I'm doing them dirty, Implied Sexual Content?, Mentioned LOONA Ensemble, Mentioned disbandment, Sad, Ugh I don't know how to tag, Yeorry babies, like very</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orbitch99/pseuds/Orbitch99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had always been there. All ten of them. Every step of the way from the beginning of Yeojin and Yerim’s story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is my first work and I wrote this at 6 am instead of sleeping yay. I don't know why I did this IM SORRY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had always been there. All ten of them. Every step of the way from the beginning of Yeojin and Yerim’s story. </p><p>They were there for their very first kiss, which lasted suspiciously longer than it should for a kiss among two friends during a game of truth or dare. Yeojin remembers them wooing at the two and Heejin teasing them, with Yerim turning beet red and dropping her gaze to the ground after Heejin’s comment, which Yeojin can’t exactly remember word for word.</p><p>They were there when Yerim and Yeojin confessed to having feelings for one another. Jungeun was asking them if they have any crushes from school, the rest of them commenting on the fact that they’re blushing and asking them who their crushes were. They wouldn’t stop pestering the two. Until Yeojin broke and without thinking she muttered Yerim’s name. And when Yerim heard it, she threw herself into the younger’s arms with tears in her eyes and said she liked her too. They expected the rest of the girls to be shocked but, to their surprise, they looked relieved. “Finally.” Sooyoung muttered under her breath with an eyeroll, thinking they couldn’t hear her. But Yeojin was on high alert, she caught it.</p><p>They were there when they had their first big fight. Yeojin had failed to mention something to Yerim, she honestly doesn’t remember what it was after all this time. All she remembers is that she didn't think it was a big deal. But Yerim did. They had been out on a date when the argument started. When they stormed back into the dorm, Yerim shutting the door behind her forcefully and Yeojin throwing her things on the floor, screaming almost incoherently at each other, they were all in the living room, watching the scene unfold, but the couple couldn't care less.</p><p>They broke up, albeit briefly, that night. And the girls were there. For both of them. They didn’t take sides, they didn’t criticize, they just stood by them and tried to make things as less awkward as possible. Haseul let Yeojin sleep with her for the first few days. Jinsoul slept with Yerim. They were both very sensitive and they needed someone to hold them during the night, to make them feel safe, especially now. Haseul and Jinsoul were more than happy to be that someone for “their babies”.</p><p>They were there when they made up. Eleven of them were having breakfast that Kahei had prepared for them in the living room. Yerim was still asleep. When she woke up and showed up in the living room, Yeojin remembers staring for a few seconds. Yerim looked so beautiful with her messy hair and pouty lips. She had missed waking up to this. When they made eye contact Yeojin snapped out of it. She got up to leave, since that had been the way things were for a while now; when one was there, the other wouldn’t be. But Yerim stopped her. She walked up to her and gave her a hug, she started crying and apologized for getting so upset. It didn’t take long for Yeojin to follow suit. She wrapped her arms around the older girl and buried her face in the crook of her neck, holding back her tears cause she had to stay strong for Yerim. She apologized as well, for hiding something from her. And the girls were there, watching them in silence. Jiwoo signaled for them to go to the kitchen. They all got up immediately except for Hyejoo and Chaewon, but they did the moment Kahei asked them to. Yeojin and Yerim hugged it out and sealed their reconciliation with a kiss. Heejin and Jiwoo let out an audible “aww” in unison, watching them from behind the kitchen counter, which caused the two to break the kiss and laugh.</p><p>They were there the first time they said I love you to one another. It was silly really, they were all watching a movie together and Yerim made a punny comment about the main character’s hair and they all laughed. Yeojin then remembers saying “you’re so funny, I love you” without thinking. Yerim gasped which caught the attention of the other girls and Chaewon slyly paused the movie. They knew they loved each other but they’d never said it out loud before while dating. Yeojin took a deep breath of courage and replied to Yerim by repeating herself.</p><p> “I said, I love you, Yerim.”</p><p>“Well, I love you too!” Yerim said with her usual enthusiastic tone and her signature smile plastered on her face. Yeojin panicked but didn’t show it. It was a good kind of panic anyway. </p><p>Hyejoo teared up at the scene which was very surprising to all, even to herself. And they were all there.</p><p>They were there the first time they slept together. Not in the room, obviously, but in the dorm. Each and every one of them made a point of teasing them about it the next morning, apparently they weren't as quiet as they thought. Yeojin remembers Hyejoo and Chaewon making a banner congratulating them for finally doing it after such a long time of being together. She doesn't remember exactly what Hyunjin said to them but she surely remembers the words “your lame asses”.  Maybe not all of them understood why it took them so long. But they all were there.</p><p>They were all still there after Loona’s disbandment.  Even tho they didn't all live together anymore, they were all there for all of the couple’s milestones. </p><p>They were there when they went public. It wasn't a good time to do so with Yeojin’s solo promotions and Yerim’s active choreography work with the biggest names in the industry. But they were being blackmailed by some random person who saw them kiss in public and took a photo, so they decided it’s better to out themselves than be outed by someone else. </p><p>The backlash was huge. Korea wasn’t ready to accept a couple like them, even after all these years. International fans supported them but it wasn’t enough. Yeojin’s solo debut didn’t do well and her company dropped her.  All the companies and groups Yerim was working with dropped her as well because they didn’t want to be associated with the drama and cause scandals among their artists. But they thought it was worth it if it meant they’d get to be happy together, even if they worked boring jobs. And the girls were there with them, supporting every decision they made to the fullest.</p><p>They were there when they bought their first house together. They were there when they decided to adopt a puppy together. And they were there when Yerim proposed. </p><p>Most of them thought Yeojin would be the one to pop the question. They even bet on it, Kahei and Haseul knew better and won big time. Nevertheless, they were there.</p><p>They were there when Yerim dropped on one knee on their 8 year anniversary party and asked Yeojin to spend the rest of her life with her, making her as happy as she had been for the past 8 years, they were there when Yeojin said yes and they were there for the wedding. They all took part in the wedding too, bridesmaids, ring bearers, Sooyoung even got ordained just so that she could be the one to officiate. </p><p>For nearly 6 decades they were always there, in every milestone their relationship hit, celebrating with them, comforting them, crying with them, be it happy or sad tears. </p><p>Always.</p><p>Except for right now. When Yeojin needed them the most. </p><p>They weren’t there for their final great milestone. Great, as in big, definitely not as in happy. Cause Yeojin was feeling a lot of things right now but happy wasn’t one of them.</p><p>They weren’t there when Yerim kept that one promise they made on their wedding day, the biggest one of all. To be together till death do them part. </p><p>They weren’t there for Yerim’s final big moment and they wouldn’t be there for Yeojin’s either.</p><p>And Yeojin thinks it’s unfair, cause her and her Yerimie had been there for theirs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>